Dernières confessions
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* Chris a un accident et... Ben quoi, vous croyez que je vais vous dire la suite? Jericho/Jeff


**Titre: dernières confessions**

**Pairing: Jeff/Jericho**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: j'ai vraiment besoin de le répéter? Oui? Bon, ben rien est à moi, Jeff Hardy et Chris Irvine en sont vraiment désolés... Et le refrain de la chanson non plus...**

**Note: comme vous vous en doutez, c'est une song fic sur le refrain de « Dernière Confession » de Manau.**

* * *

**Dernières confessions**

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Ne soyez pas nerveux, ne faites plus attention_

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Et venez écouter, la dernière confession_

« _ Allez, répond!

__ Vous êtes bien sur la... »_

Christopher Irvine ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter la messagerie qu'il avait déjà reprit son volant à deux mains et jetait des petits regards vers son téléphone, espérant entendre sa sonnerie lui vriller les tympans. Seul le son de la pluie fit écho.

« _ Bordel, c'est pas vrai! Dit-il avec colère en reprenant son portable.

__ Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie... »_

Il n'entendit même pas la fin.

Il avait perdu le contrôle de sa voiture.

* * *

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Ne soyez pas nerveux, ne faites plus attention_

Il sentait du sang couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et se traîna sur l'herbe mouillée qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Il se laissa tomber après quelques centimètres parcourus et se retourna sur le dos, lâchant un gémissement de douleur.

Saleté de téléphone.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait tant de chose à faire, à dire... A lui dire...

Au loin il entendit une voiture.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

* * *

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Et venez écouter, la dernière confession._

Il aurait tellement voulu dire à Jessica qu'il l'aimait. A quel point il aimait leur fils et leurs filles... A quel point il était désolé d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et de lui avoir menti.

« _ Jeff... »

_« _ Chérie, je sors!_

__ Tu vas où encore? Ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression que tu passes plus de temps dehors qu'avec moi et les enfants... Tu vas à ton boulot et ensuite tu sors tout le temps... Tu vas rejoindre qui? »_

_Il n'osa pas regarder sa femme dans les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser et pris la tête de Jessica entre ses mains._

_« _ J'ai juste, beaucoup de travail et je dois en parler avec les gens qu'il faut. »_

_Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et referma doucement la porte d'entrée derrière lui avant de sauter dans sa voiture._

* * *

_Il observait Jeffrey Nero Hardy du coin de l'oeil. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de la Charismatic Enigma. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait une aventure avec le jeune homme et ne pouvait pas le sortir de son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant qu'il s'entraînait, les autres catcheurs _

_Il était tellement beau... Sa bouche, ses yeux, son corps..._

_Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres dans son cou._

_« _ Arrête Chris! Je dois m'entraîner... gémit Jeff en fermant les yeux._

__ Tu auras tout le temps après... J'ai l'intention de t'entraîner à autre chose, lui souffla-t-il contre sa nuque. »_

_Jeff lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa doucement en se laissant entraîner en dehors de la salle de sport._

* * *

_« _ Chris... Prend moi... »_

_Celui ci se contenta de sourire avant d'aller embrasser son amant. Il descendit une mains de plus en plus bas et commença de langoureux va-et-vient sur le sexe du jeune Hardy tandis que l'autre préparait doucement son amant à le recevoir._

_« _ Chris! Aaah, s'il te plaît..._

__ Pas encore... lui répondit Chris en l'embrassa langoureusement._

__ Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps à se rythme là... »_

_Les gémissements de Jeff lui faisait peu à peu perdre la tête. Il retira ses doigts afin de les remplacer par son membre gorgé de plaisir. Il entama des coups de reins brutaux et rapide, se délectant des petits cris d'extase du Dardevil. _

_"_ Plus fort!! Merde, c'est trop bon...!"_

_Chris le masturba plus vite et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se déverser dans sa main. Il donna un dernier coup de rein avant de jouir dans son amant. Le jeune homme l'embrassa avec passion et changea leur position pour se retrouver sur Chris. Sa bouche descendait de plus en plus bas, préparant le canadien pour à un deuxième round._

_Il espérait simplement que personne ne débarquerait dans les vestiaires..._

* * *

_ll fit un dernier signe à sa femme, ne remarquant pas la tristesse marquant son visage._

_Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Mais il était plus facile de faire semblant de ne rien voir._

* * *

_Il frappa plusieurs fois sur la porte de la chambre de Jeff, ayant hâte de revoir le jeune homme. Quand celui ci lui ouvrit, il se jeta sur lui afin de l'embrasser avec passion et de l'emmener à l'aveugle sur le lit. Il s'occupa de ses veêtements ainsi que de son amant quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_"_ Jeff qu'est ce qui se passe..., souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres._

__ Rien, c'est juste que... Enfin Chris tu es marié et..._

__ Et...?_

__ Je... Je t'aime mais je me sens... Comment te dire? Je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise, je trouve ça dégueulasse ce qu'on fait à Jessica._

__ Ecoute Jeff, on a déjà parlé de ça il y a longtemps, qu'est ce qui se passe?"_

_Le jeune homme lécha ses lèvres et les mordit, gêné._

_"_ Je... J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression de faire comme si ce qu'on faisait était profondément mauvais..._

__ Va directement au but Jeff."_

_Le plus jeune des Hardy le regarda, son pouls s'accélérant avant de souffler:_

_"_ Je veux que... Je ne veux plus qu'on se cache Chris!"_

_Chris crut que ses yeux allait sortir de ses orbites. Il venait de lui demander de choisir entre sa famille et lui? Une peur incontrôlable s'empara de lui et il commença à s'habiller. Il sentit Jeff l'entourer de ses bras et sa respiration s'accélara. Jeff ou sa femme? Jeff ou ses enfants? Jeff ou sa réputation? Il ne pouvait pas, il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le regard des autres juste pour lui._

_"_ Jeff, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu prenais notre histoire au sérieux. Pour moi ce n'était que de la baise, rien d'autre._

__ Quoi?!?_

__ Entre toi et ma femme, le choix est déjà fait."_

_Il se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme et sortit de la chambre, un "salaud" accompagnant ses pas._

C'était lui qu'il aimait à en crever.

C'était avec lui qu'il avait envi d'être, lui qu'il espérait avoir désespérément au téléphone...

Mais tout ce qu'il avait résussi à ressentir, c'était cette putain de peur et il lui avait raconté n'importe quoi.

Deux jour sans lui et il le hantait encore plus.

Il ne pouvait pas crever là.

Car tout ça il ne lui avait jamais dit.

"_ Je t'..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le souffle lui manquait.

Il ferma les yeux, il sentait la pluie s'infiltrer dans son corps jusqu'à ses os.

Comme si la mort le prenait.

* * *

_Mesdames et Messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Ne soyez pas nerveux, ne faites plus attention_

Il rouvrit les yeux et n'entendait presque pas la sirène de l'ambulance et l'agitation des médecins autour de lui. Il se contentait de regarder le ciel, les milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient, la lune brillait.

Il sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un léger sourire. C'est fou à quel point tout lui semblait beau à présent.

Il vit Jeff lui sourire, lui aussi était magnifique. Le jeune homme se pencha sur lui, collant ses lèvres aux siennes.

ça y est, il ne voyait plus rien.

C'était son dernier soir.

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action _

_Et venez écouter_

_Ma dernière confession_

* * *

**C'était une vieille fic qui traînait dans ma tête depuis longtemps, j'ai changé et ajouté quelques petit trucs par ci par là.**

**Chris: pourquoi je meure?**

**Moi: Ah ça! va savoir...**

**Adam: T'en as pas marre de nous faire mourir?**

**Moi: Euuuuuh...**

**Adam: Viens Chris on s'en va...**

**Moi: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!**

**Taker: Ne t'en fais pas, je t'abandonnerai pas ^^!**

**Moi: Takichou... *regard d'adoration***

**Hum, hum! Enfin bref XD!**

**Review?**


End file.
